Rubber gloves are widely used in a variety of industrial fields and medical fields and the like, including the electronic component manufacturing industry and the pharmaceutical industry. Conventionally, gloves obtained by dip molding of a latex composition prepared by crosslinking a carboxylated acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymer with sulfur and a sulfur-based vulcanization accelerator such as a thiazole have been widely used as rubber gloves that exhibit excellent tensile strength and oil resistance and the like. However, sulfur and sulfur-based vulcanization accelerators suffer from various problems, and in particular, can cause type IV allergies.
Accordingly, various gloves which employ non-sulfur-based crosslinking have been proposed. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a glove which uses an acid-modified nitrile rubber having a high methyl ethyl ketone-insoluble fraction. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a glove which uses a carboxylic acid-modified nitrile copolymer comprising, as a structural unit, a monomer containing a crosslinkable functional group such as a glycidyl group. Furthermore, Patent Document 3 discloses a glove which uses a self-crosslinking carboxylated acrylonitrile-butadiene.